


Sky's Too Bright and Clear

by elyus



Series: Of Families and Covenants [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Adopted Children, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goku gives some much needed advice, Namekian, Post Z, Regarding the act of naming, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyus/pseuds/elyus
Summary: Piccolo gets a baby. Goku just rolls with it.-Part one in a collection of short stories exploring Piccolo Jr. and Piccolo Daimao's thoughts on familial bonds, friendship and loneliness.
Series: Of Families and Covenants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913209
Kudos: 29
Collections: My Dragonball Favs





	Sky's Too Bright and Clear

It was a crisp autumn day. The sun was getting low in the sky. A gentle breeze rustled through the forest near the Sacred Land of Korin. Sensing the presence of his friend, Goku took a dive through the canopy, scattering a few birds along the way. 

"Hey, Piccolo!" He eagerly shouted. 

Piccolo, who was sitting cross-legged at the foot of an old tree, merely nodded. 

"I was looking for you at the Lookout, but Dende told me that you've been away for the last few days." Goku said, "I guess I could've used instant transmission, but it’s kind of a nice day for flying." 

The Namekian responded to this with a verbose "Mhm."

"So, I haven't seen you in a while. What've you been up to these days? Pan's been asking for you a lot, so maybe you could..." Goku paused, as he finally noticed the small bundle in Piccolo's lap. He pointed at the bundle: "Uh...is that a baby?"

"As a matter of fact, it is." Piccolo replied with a world of weariness in his tone.

After a brief moment of silence, Goku said: "You know, just because its parents are dead or not around, doesn't mean it's free..." 

"I didn't steal it," Piccolo snapped. "And it’s not lost, either." 

"Then whose is it, and why do you have it?" Goku asked. 

Piccolo lifted the blanket, revealing a small, green face. 

"What," Goku gasped. Some startled animals scrammed in the distance. "Damn, I didn't know you could do that...that egg thing."

"Don't be stupid," Piccolo said. "He's not mine. And keep your voice down - he's sleeping."

"How did this kid get here all the way from Namek?" 

"He's not from Namek," Piccolo sighed. "At least not from our Namek. He's from a different universe, where his kin were wiped out in a catastrophe, much like the one that left Elder Guru and the Nameless Namekian as survivors. As far as we can tell, he's the last one, and the Kais...they gave him to me, to keep him safe, I suppose." 

"Huh? Why didn't they give him to the people on Namek, or people on another Namek, or even to Dende?" 

Piccolo shrugged, or at least shrugged as best as one could, when one is cradling a sleeping baby. 

"And you said yes?" Goku asked, feeling increasingly baffled. 

Piccolo shrugged again. "Maybe it's because the Kais thought we are similar," he eventually said. "Since we suffered comparable circumstances, we would have some sort of solidarity."

"I don't know," Goku scratched his head. "A baby is a lot of responsibility." 

"Do you mean I should give him away?" Piccolo blurted. He looked at Goku imploringly. "You're right. What was I thinking? This child needs to be among his own kind. Namekians strive in a community." 

Goku was amused. Was Piccolo actually...reluctant? 

"I didn't say that," Goku said. "I mean, you got experience from caring for Pan, and you're a good mentor to Gohan and the other kids. I don't think these things would be an issue. I'm just saying, are you sure you want a baby on your hands? It's gonna be a full-time job that lasts for what feels like forever."

"I have time," the Namekian simply replied. "And I really don't mind the effort." 

"Okay, it's your call." 

"So, I am keeping the child." Piccolo said. Goku noted that his friend sounded almost relieved. 

"Uh, so was this what you've been trying to figure out all week, out in the middle of the woods?"

"Yes," Piccolo said. "I wanted the best possible solution, but now that all is settled, I can return to the Lookout and also visit Gohan." 

"Uh, great." Goku mumbled. He stared at the baby, who was still sound asleep. His little antennae twitched slightly, and a small smile seemed to appear on his face. He was no doubt having a good dream. 

"So, um, what's the little guy's name?" 

"The Kais didn’t know," Piccolo said. "I will have to name him." 

"So, have you thought of one?" 

"I have a few in mind," Piccolo said as he gently rocked the nameless child. "But there is a small problem."

"And what is that?"

"I don't know whether to give him a Namekian name, or..." 

"Or what?" 

"You know, like..."

"Like what?" Goku blinked.

"Name him...like in the style of my name..." Piccolo trailed off. 

"Oh, I get it!" Goku's face lit up. "Like Piano, or Cymbal or...what was the big guy's name?"

"Drum," Piccolo said flatly. "I'm surprised that you still remember." 

"Those were weird times," Goku gave a half-smile, and he left it at that. "But, anyways, what do you prefer?"

"I don't know..." Piccolo seemed conflicted. "On one hand, I want him to feel connected to his people and appreciate the Namekian way of life. But on the other hand, If I were to raise him and treat him like my own, I would like..." He trailed off again. In his lap, the child gently cooed. 

"I don't see why he couldn't appreciate Namek and all that while being named Violin." Goku pointed out. 

"It's just that...I just don't think it would be fair..." The Namekian's tone suddenly turned bitter. 

"And why is that?" 

"Never mind that yet, but let me ask you - why didn't name your children in the Saiyan tradition, and why didn't Vegeta?" 

"Well," Goku thought for a moment. "Gohan was born before I knew my heritage, and I wasn't around to name Goten – you know all that. As for Trunks and Bulla, I think Bulma has the final say in this kind of thing." 

"But you know what,” he added, thoughtfully. “I don't think Chichi and I would’ve given Goten a Saiyan name. Like, I don't know any Saiyan words. What would I call him? Potato?" 

"Fancy that coming from someone whose son’s name literally means ‘rice.'" 

"Okay, fair." Goku nodded. "But what I mean is, I don't feel all that connected to the Saiyans, and I'd rather name my kids after my grandpa, or according to some other Earth traditions. I'm sure you must feel somewhat similarly." 

"Perhaps, but..." 

"Yea?" 

"I don't know how to put this, but I think if someone understands, it might just be you." Piccolo looked downtrodden. "I've been an orphan twice. Once when I was born into this life, and one time more because I have the memories of the son of Katas. I know what it is like to be lonely, to be not accepted, not understood..." 

"And you want him to have something to hold on to?" Goku asked.

"Exactly."

"But Namek is just there, and you guys can visit any time. You live on Earth, and so does Dende. The kid will also have me, my family, all our friends and their families, too. Wherever he goes, we will be there for him. He will definitely not grow up lonely."

The warm sunlight of a late afternoon fell through the branches, illuminating the child’s face. It was a tender moment, and as it went by, Piccolo replied: “Thank you, and I know that you will stay true to your word. But I think I may bring him to Namek to ask the Elders for naming advice.” 

“Hey, just tell me what the matter is already.” Goku said. “This doesn’t sound like you.” 

“I guess I’ve been thinking,” Piccolo glanced at the child, then looked away. “What is solidarity? Is it something that is rooted in superficial commonality, or is it really the burden of a shared fate?” 

“You’ve lost me there,” Goku said. “Are you saying that you don’t think this kid would turn out to be like you? But you don’t know that. And I don’t think it matters, does it? Gohan is not like me at all in many ways. He loves reading, enjoys his university job, and has a bunch of intellectual friends. But at the end of the day, our differences never get between us. It’d be a shitty world if parents can’t love and befriend kids who are different from them.” 

“I agree with all that, but it’s just…This child is not like Pan, or Gohan, or Dende. They told me that I should think of him like my son.” The Namekian suddenly clenched his fist, but he quickly let go, so he would not disturb the baby. “What if he doesn’t like his name? What if he doesn’t like…me? A name of the Demon Clan and all the burden it carries…the hatred and the bitterness…would all this be in the name of solidarity? As he grows older, would he yearn to be like more like the other Namekians, who are born kindhearted and peace-loving? Would he long to have a father who was not once a demon king?” 

Goku paused for a moment and said: “I think you’re projecting, if that’s the right word for whatever it is that you’re doing.” He walked over to Piccolo, knelt down and caressed the child’s face with his finger. “Did you like Daimao?” he asked. 

“That’s a strange question. I don’t think of him much, but I would say no.” Piccolo replied. 

“And did you like Katas, the prodigy of Namek?” 

“I did not know him.” 

“What about yourself? Do you like yourself?”

“Another strange question, Goku.” A quick smirk passed over the Namekian’s face, “I shall say yes, or kind of. There’s always room for improvement.” 

“Well, that’s great!” Goku grinned. “Because you’ll be the only family influence that this kid will ever know. And you are a decent person, a good friend, a noble warrior and a great mentor – everything a child could ever ask for.” 

“You flatter me…but the Mazoku…” Piccolo’s dilemma remained. 

“That’s all history,” Goku said. “I’m not gonna say what passed is past, and if I know you as well as I should, there’s still a part of you that feels proud of who you were. Didn’t you say to Champa at the tournament that you were the reincar…”

“Shut up,” Piccolo cut him off swiftly. “Who told you that?” 

“Excuse me, but I have my sources.” 

“It was Whis, wasn’t it?”

“Um, no?” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Piccolo shook his head. “Sooner or later, the kid would find out what Daimao and the Mazoku had done.” 

“And he can be the judge of that,” Goku said. “Just like how all our kids have to judge the meanings and consequences of our action.”

“Hmmm.”

“Think of it this way, Piccolo – he will also learn of all the good you did for this world and other worlds, of all the hard choices you had to make, and all the sacrifices…I don’t know what he would come to think, but I feel like if I were him, I would be proud.” With that, he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Okay. You’ve convinced me,” Piccolo finally said. 

“Now, that’s the spirit. You know, I bet you never thought of any Namekian names at all.”  
“Bold guess, but, maybe…” 

“Well, on to the naming part.” Goku got up and stretched. “Man, it’s gonna get dark soon. So, what are some instruments? Lemme think…” 

Piccolo stared at him. Was this man really going to come up with a suggestion after all they’ve just discussed. 

“Ah, I know!” Goku sounded enthusiastic, which was often not the best sign.

“Yes?” Piccolo asked carefully. 

“Triangle,” Goku beamed. 

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. 

“What? It’s the thing Goten plays in Bulma’s neighborhood kids’ afterschool orchestra.”  
“Thank you for your input, but I already have one in mind.” 

“Awww, man. I thought that was a great name!” Goku sniffled. “But tell me, I want to know first!” 

“It’s Koto,” Piccolo said. “It’s a fine instrument, and it also reminds me of Katas, the father I never knew.” 

“Sounds good,” Goku laughed. “Looks like in the end, you got two birds with one stone.” 

Piccolo only replied with a smile. 

“Since that’s all sorted out, let’s go and see Gohan, Chichi and Videl.” Goku suggested. 

Piccolo stood up from his resting spot, and also just then, the child woke up. Instead of crying, he giggled and grabbed at his adoptive father with his tiny hands. 

“Hello, Koto. Did you sleep well?” Goku smiled. “We’re gonna fly now. We’re going to your uncle’s house. Man, I can’t wait. Pan’s gonna have a new friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would Piccolo be a strict parent or a pushover? Now that's the real question.


End file.
